


they don't get it do they, Sammy?

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Fanart, M/M, Manip, demon!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	they don't get it do they, Sammy?




End file.
